


Day #10 - Promise

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly attempts to write his vows.





	Day #10 - Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

_This wasn't good enough._

_Neither was that._

_That didn't even deserve to be called words._

_It's a miracle that the paper didn't catch fire with that garbage._

_Shakespeare is going to rise from the grave and kill me._

_Love is too abstract a concept._

_Who the fuck thought weddings were a good idea anyway?_

_Do not throw the computer out of the window. Do not throw the computer out of the window. _

_Do not throw the computer out of the window. Do not throw the computer out of the window. _

_How have I used up this entire pad already?_

_Maybe it's the pen. I'm getting a new pen._

_Fuck this pen._

_This pen is worse, back to Pen #1._

_Would it be so bad if I winged it? Yes. Yes it would. Don't wing it._

_The internet is a treasure trove of information, I can find something on there. ABORT. The internet is a cess pool of somehow too much and not enough information all at once._

_Is it cheating to call Ty?_

_Why the fuck is this even a thing?_

When Kelly got to the alter, he didn't know what he had been worried about. He saw Nick looking damn fine in his suit, smiling at him with that soft smile that was only for him, and all the wadded-up pieces of paper disappeared from his mind and all the stress he had been feeling evaporated. When he started to speak, the words flowed without pause, as if all he needed was the muse standing in front of him.

When Nick was by his side he could apparently do anything.

He didn't know what he had been worrying about.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
